


夏

by alemonfish



Category: SECHSKIES
Genre: 2003 in Seoul, Alternate Universe, If they're young, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemonfish/pseuds/alemonfish
Summary: 李宰镇是真的很喜欢原来的一居室。 原因很简单，一居室里有空调。酷暑盛夏，空调实在是太太太重要了。
Relationships: Eun Jiwon/Lee Jaijin
Kudos: 3





	夏

**Author's Note:**

> 让我们再把时间往前推一点点，假如他们都还很年轻

热，真热。  
李宰镇坐在窗边，将脸尽量贴近纱窗，感觉不到半点风。  
“还真是一丝风都吹不进来啊。”  
“一梯三户，中间户就这样。”  
殷志源从箱子里搬出小电扇插上，小风扇呼呼地摇起头。  
“好点了吗？”  
“没有，完全没有。还是好闷。”  
殷志源没话说，只能将小风扇尽量往李宰镇的方向推。  
“一梯三户嘛……就这样呗，就这样。”  
搬离小户型一居室的第一天，李宰镇的内心升起一种这个夏天怕是熬不过去了的绝望念头。

李宰镇是真的很喜欢原来的一居室。  
原因很简单，一居室里有空调。  
酷暑盛夏，空调实在是太太太重要了。  
搬家公司的小货车来之前，李宰镇把空调温度调得很低，对着出风口一顿猛吹。  
殷志源远远的半坐在纸箱上看着他吹，抱着胳膊冻出一身鸡皮。  
“是谁啊，谁说心疼电费来着？”  
李宰镇扁扁嘴，白了殷志源一眼。  
“反正这钱以后也没机会花了。”  
这倒是。  
殷志源决定就由他去吧，好心提醒他一会儿出去别给感冒了。  
李宰镇寻思感冒也值了。  
但他着实是把温度调得太低了，吹到现在也觉得有点冻得慌。于是他扭头问，哥很冷吗？  
“什么？”  
“哥很冷吗？要不要来这里取暖一下。”李宰镇一本正经张开怀抱。  
殷志源呵呵一笑。  
“说什么话呢。我看你把温度往上调调比什么都强。”  
结果还是过去和李宰镇抱到了一起。  
“疯了真是。不能往上调调或者换个地方站吗？”  
“不要。”李宰镇斩钉截铁。  
两个人哆哆嗦嗦抱成一团，第一次觉得原来这小破空调制冷这么牛逼。  
“希望能有一个魔法口袋，把这些冷空气全部装到里面，等到了新家，热的时候就放出一点点。”  
“……现在连魔法这种话都说出来了。”  
殷志源的嘴巴向来不肯放过李宰镇的天马行空。  
“不是一直自诩浪漫现实主义吗？怎么现在又朝超现实主义大步迈进了？”  
“嗯——那那那就魔幻浪漫现实主义好了。我自立山头了哥。”  
李宰镇说得头头是道，殷志源无声笑死。

晚上，殷志源和李宰镇躺在床上，像躺在滚烫铁板上的两条焉了吧唧的鱼。  
热啊，真热。你说这天儿怎么就能这么热呢。  
小风扇已经努力在吹了，空气还是闷得让人难受。  
本来李宰镇想把风扇夹在床头，但殷志源死活不让。他可是太怕风扇砸脸了吧，这种风险绝对不能冒。  
再说对着脑袋吹上一晚上，第二天非感冒没治。  
感冒就会难受，难受就得买药吃，买药还得花钱。  
日子已经很难过了，殷志源真的不想再紧巴一点。  
穷啊穷，说到底还是贫穷的锅。  
唉，他们怎么就这么穷啊。  
殷志源觉得，其中大部分原因都赖他那个拖欠三个月工资携款跑路的前王八蛋老板。  
世事难料啊，谁能想到前一天晚上还跟他们一起加班，描绘手头项目前景有多么多么好的人，第二天就人间蒸发了，带着他们的血汗钱。不然他们就用不着从一居室搬到这么个对流不了的房子里的南向小书房，李宰镇也用不着离开他心爱的空调。

殷志源真没见过这么怕热的。  
李宰镇怕热。以前有空调的时候心疼电费，不肯整晚开着，只在睡前开一会降降室温，然后马上关了，趁凉快赶紧睡觉。  
日子可真难啊。电费省着，饭钱省着，能省的都省了，再榨也榨不出几滴油。  
可即便这样他们也实在交不起一居室的房租了。房东不同意拖欠租金，出于人道主义精神勉强同意他们用押金垫付一个月房租，找找房子。  
这年头便宜的月结房太少了，跑断腿也没找着几家合适的。前前后后看下来，最后只能在二层楼的屋塔房和一梯三户的小书房之间二选一。  
本来殷志源是想选屋塔房来着，但李宰镇说那么多虫子可算了吧，咱俩还是做书房情侣得了。  
殷志源觉得行，比起闷热，他果然还是更讨厌虫子。  
只是这样一来就苦了李宰镇这个怕热的。  
李宰镇翻来覆去睡不着，气得扇子摇得咔咔响。  
殷志源说，心静自然凉。  
“心静个屁心静，我现在很火大。”  
殷志源嘿嘿一笑，凑过去说，不然给你泻泻？  
泻就泻。  
李宰镇扇子一扔说干就干。完事儿俩人蹑手蹑脚去卫生间冲澡，又蹑手蹑脚回来，很快又出了一身汗。  
殷志源摇着大蒲扇，风大多都扇给了李宰镇。  
“要咱真有个魔袋就好了。”李宰镇突然说。  
“什么？”  
“先前我说的那个可以装冷气的魔法口袋啊。”  
“啊…那个啊。”  
“真的很有必要啊哥，造福全人类啊。”  
殷志源站在现实主义高地上寻思，有那功夫倒还不如买个空调。但还是对李宰镇的奇思妙想表达了充分的肯定。  
“行啊，去吧，去。去制造魔袋。”  
“那我设计出来，然后哥帮我找厂家生产跑销售吗？”  
“嗯，哥帮你去跑。”  
不过话说回来，要是真有这种魔法口袋的话，那殷志源现在就想给李宰镇整上一个。  
可是没办法，他只有一台鼓着闷热气流的小风扇和一把扇子，他只能给李宰镇扇扇。  
没扇几下，李宰镇就念叨着不热了不热了，一把捞过扇子压在枕头下边。  
“赶紧睡觉吧哥。”

你说日子怎么就能过成这样呢。  
殷志源蹲在阴凉地里，喉咙冒烟。  
街边到处都是商店，最近的一家不过十步远。他瞅着店门口的冰箱摸了摸兜，半天掏出一张潮潮巴巴的一千元。  
也是做梦都没想到吧，还能有喝水喝出负罪感的这么一天。  
殷志源咕咚咕咚一口气灌了大半瓶，歇了会又将剩下的一饮而尽。  
跟李宰镇在一起后，殷志源确实养成了勤俭节约艰苦奋斗的良好习惯，本来也不是大手大脚挥霍无度的人，只是相对而言，还是李宰镇要更精打细算些。俩人每月工资加一起，刨去房租物业水电煤气钱，余下的这点每天花多少、怎么花，东西怎么买划算，李宰镇算得门儿清。  
也有特别紧巴的时候，比如现在。  
殷志源觉得简直是在牙缝里省钱吧。李宰镇生日快到了，他想给他买个礼物，或者一起出去玩玩也行。  
秉持着物尽其用，精准狙击的原则，殷志源半开玩笑地探过李宰镇的口风，问他要是升了职最想干啥。  
李宰镇仰天长笑三大声，恶狠狠地说，那他必须先把难搞又膈应人的甲方爸爸甩给别人，尤其是给钱少又不按时结账的那种。  
殷志源又问，那要是加薪了呢。  
李宰镇又答，那咱就在最热的那天晚上去宾馆开个空调房吧，反正加了薪一时半会也买不起空调。  
得，说了跟没说一样。  
过了一会李宰镇问他，哥是不是想问我生日想要什么礼物？  
殷志源突然有种被抓包的窘迫感。  
不是说好今年生日咱俩算是一起过了嘛。李宰镇拍拍殷志源的肩膀，让他甭从牙缝里省钱了。  
他说，我们是新时代新青年，不必拘泥于形式。把握当下的快乐最重要，吃饱睡好比啥都强哈。

上个月临近殷志源生日的时候，正好卡在公司宣告破产的节骨眼上。那时候他着急忙慌找了个新工作，天天为业绩和找房子而头秃，根本没把8号和自己生日联系起来。  
晚上下班，李宰镇等在他们公司楼下，远远地向他摇着两张电影票。  
殷志源一把捞过来，翻过来覆过去地看。  
“捡钱了这是？”殷志源压低声音，“捡了多少啊。”  
“不多不多，也就两张电影票钱。”  
“真的假的？”  
当然是假的了，用脚后跟想想也知道。  
李宰镇避而不答，笑眯眯地催他快走。不但给买了爆米花和可乐，看完电影甚至还拉他去路边摊吃了炒米肠和烧酒。  
“吧啦吧吧吧～生日快乐，哥。”  
李宰镇变戏法似的不知从哪拎出一个小蛋糕，问他要打火机点蜡烛。  
“等等等等，你先跟我说，你从哪儿弄的钱啊这是，发工资了？”  
“没有，我多接了几个插画。先吹蜡烛吧哥。”  
原来李宰镇前段时间背着他没日没夜画图为的是这个。  
当时殷志源特想哭，费好大劲才忍住。他不知道李宰镇看没看出来，反正他自己是憋得够呛。  
上哪儿能赚点外快呢？  
殷志源想起他会打碟，或许可以做做这方面的兼职，但他同时也想起李宰镇说的，你要是敢背着我去混夜店，我他妈立马登台跳艳舞，不信你试试。  
算了算了。  
殷志源想了一圈，觉得还是先从牙缝里省点吧。  
大中午的顶着烈日跑业务，殷志源的脑子晕晕乎乎。  
饿啊饿。  
你说这人体可是太鸡贼了吧，胃里空虚，怎么脑子还转不动了呢。  
还有更鸡贼的，不是说进入新世纪以来国民经济一直稳步增长吗，怎么他和李宰镇还在温饱线上挣扎呢。  
殷志源整不明白。

李宰镇生日的前一天，天公不作美，淅淅沥沥下了一天雨，从上午开始，直到他加完班都没停。  
李宰镇没带伞，殷志源去给他送。  
几个被雨堵在门口的同事盯着他上下打量，说啧啧啧瞧瞧人家这室友当的，可真够意思。殷志源说没办法，谁让他欠着人情呢。  
寒暄几句告了别，殷志源撑起伞，众目睽睽之下，俩人光明正大勾肩搭背地溜了。  
“你们同事一个两个的都是人精，你可得防备着点。”殷志源说。  
李宰镇点点头表示赞同。  
“不过，他们只会以为咱俩是铁哥们儿，其实呢，咱俩是——”  
殷志源对李宰镇狡黠一笑，拉低伞缘，跟他飞快地亲了一个。  
路过路边大排档时，殷志源大手一挥，说走走走哥哥请你吃夜宵去。  
哥也捡钱了？李宰镇揶揄他，殷志源也不恼，说啥钱不钱的，你就尽管放开了吃，哥哥给埋单。  
李宰镇将信将疑，趴在殷志源耳边小声嘀咕，哥不会是想吃霸王餐吧。  
殷志源说你想啥呢，哥哥我就不能攒点儿钱了，放心点吧。  
结账的时候李宰镇看见殷志源抽出两张崭新的一万元，然后把找回来的零钱一股脑塞来自己的兜里。到家的时候已经接近11点，其他两间卧室的灯都灭着。两个人一如既往地放轻脚步，一起刷牙一起冲澡，一起赤条条躺在床上。  
下过雨的夜晚，房间里一扫往日闷热，盖着薄被子都很舒服。  
“再过两分钟，我们宰镇就是个24岁的大孩子啦。”殷志源从枕头底下摸出张东西悬到李宰镇面前，“宰镇呐，生日快乐。”  
“是什么，信吗？”  
好像不是。  
李宰镇借光翻开，一眼看到在最后一行，第一个数字变成了2。他眯着眼睛数了好几遍后边跟着几个零。  
“二十万？我记着你不是今天发工资吧，哪来的二十万？”  
“就，我把游戏号卖了。”  
“卖了？”  
“嗯。”  
殷志源挠挠脑袋又说，本来看中了套油画颜料，但是和那些画布啊、笔刷啊什么的都是成套卖的，他实在是不会挑，你还是自己去挑吧。  
“……干嘛啊这是，都玩了挺久的号的了。”  
李宰镇轻轻叹，情绪听起来并不是太好，殷志源一扭头，李宰镇火速拉起被子蒙住头。  
有这么心酸吗？殷志源觉得还行吧。  
“也没什么可惜的，反正也没工夫玩，别伤心啦。”  
李宰镇不接茬，殷志源只能自己一个人絮叨，又把当初他刚认识李宰镇的时候觉得他画画怎么怎么牛逼絮叨了一遍。  
“人活着还是应该有点梦想的，一定要坚持梦想才行啊，宰镇呐。”  
“那时候我还是个学生呢。现在呢？饭都吃不饱了，还说啥梦想不梦想的。”李宰镇说得瓮声瓮气，“我现在的梦想是咱俩日子能好过一点。”  
“会好的，一定会的。”  
殷志源隔着被子摸摸李宰镇的脑袋。  
李宰镇扯下被子，抽抽鼻子，说憋死他了。  
殷志源笑，说，这钱你要是不愿意现在花，那攒着以后买空调也行，反正怎么花你说了算。  
李宰镇说我不，我要留着买房子。  
殷志源说嚯，这个梦想也挺大。不过咱俩努努力，有朝一日肯定能实现。

牛奶会有的，面包也会有的。只要两个人在一起，什么都会有的。  
殷志源和李宰镇都这么坚信着。  
在这个炎热夏天的夜晚，以及往后的无数个夜晚。

（完）


End file.
